


david washington is a world renowned flutist

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Tucker doesn’t know why Wash suddenly begins to ignore him, so he decides to find out.





	david washington is a world renowned flutist

 

"..Lavernius."

Tucker looked up at Wash. He forgot how long the two had been standing there, Tucker ranting and ranting and Wash just listening. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. Aw, fuck, did he do something wrong? Wash never interrupts him like that unless he's being a total dick, which he wasn't. This time. Hopefully. He doesn't answer, instead stares intently at Wash's shoulder, not daring to make eye contact. His heart was racing.

"Tucker.." He could hear Wash's steady breathing. "It's okay. I get it."

"You get it?" Tucker repeated.

Wash rubbed his arm behind his back, a nervous habit. "Yeah.. well, not first-hand, but North was one of my closest friends back in the Project and he talked to me about it a lot. It's no big deal, really, Tucker."

Tucker let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It felt fucking great to get things off his chest, but it was even better when it was to Wash, and Wash understood. He's really never opened up to anyone like this. Not everyone knew, and some didn't take it well — not naming any names here, Andy — so he'd always been a little afraid that something pretty bad could happen. Not that Wash would ever really try to hurt him over something like that, he's a great guy, not to mention Tucker's closest friend, but still.

Tucker cleared his throat. "So you're.. okay, then? With it- er, you know, with me?"

Wash let out a quiet, breathy laugh and set a gentle hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Of course, Tucker, why wouldn't I be?" It wasn't exactly what Wash wanted to say, but it wasn't too sappy, and it got his point across. He wouldn't hurt Tucker.

"Wash.." Tucker sighed after a few moment's silence. A smile was forming at the corner of his lips but he ignored it, "I just, uh. Thanks. For that." He fumbled over the right words to say. He fidgeted with his fingers behind his back.

Washington didn't answer. Instead, heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach and his heart started to beat a little quicker as he leaned his head up toward Tucker's. His lips parted and he could feel his breath against him. Tucker could feel his cheeks heating up, could practically see them getting redder. The aqua soldier turned his head slightly upward, eyes shut, and sealed the space between them—

_Clack._

Their helmets bumped together abruptly and they both jerked their heads away at the sudden sound.

"Oh, God," Wash mumbled, his hands fidgeting. He began to nervously stim with the armor plates on his hands, "I-I'm sorry, Tucker. I forgot- I shouldn't have—"

Wash stuttered, cut off by three sharp knocks on his door.

"Wash, Kimball needs you to be in the training room with the privates," Carolina opened the door to Wash's quarters. "You'd better get going."

Washington nodded at Carolina. "Right, boss." He made sure to leave the room quickly.

Tucker's shoulders dropped slightly. He couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach, and he was still staring at the ground before Carolina spoke up again.

"I heard some of you two talking. I didn't want to interrupt, but you'd better treat him right," She said, "Or his heart's not the only thing that's gonna break. All right?"

Tucker could feel her half-playful glaring from behind her visor, not to mention that smug smile. A shiver ran down his spine, which wasn't very reassuring. He nodded and excused himself from Wash's room, pushing past Carolina.

  
-

  
Tucker didn't see Wash for the rest of the day. He knew the older man could get embarrassed easily, but really? Ignoring his best friend? And that didn't really help the 'I accept and support you completely' thing that Wash had said earlier. Tucker sat with only Caboose in the mess hall that day, too. Wash must've skipped. Whatever.

"Oh, and you would not believe what me and Church saw when we were there!" Caboose grinned ear to ear and continued to eat, seeming to lose his train of thought before babbling off about something else.

In all honesty, Tucker wasn't listening to a word the man was saying. He loves him, he really does, but he had other, more.. important things on his mind. Like, what the hell even happened that morning? Everything was all scrambled and Tucker couldn't remember if the things that went down were a dream or not. Seemed like one, anyway. Too good to be true. Maybe he was having a delusion. Wash was just probably spending the day training, or yelling, or.. whatever else he does all day.

He turned his head to see who had sat beside him at the table. Palomo, of fucking course, it's always Palomo. The two stared at each other, before Tucker spoke up, realizing the kid wouldn't open his mouth until his commanding officer said something first.

"What do you want this time, Palomo?"

The kid perked up and began jabbering, "Tucker! Uh, I just wanted to see how you're doing? I noticed you haven't touched your plate yet, and they're serving pudding today- I mean, if I were you I'd eat that before someone else takes it from you. Like Captain Grif." He whispered the last part.

Tucker could hear Grif yell "Dibs!" from across the hall, followed by Simmons groaning about Grif's diet. He swears that guy's got super-hearing when it comes to food.

"Yeah, well, I'm really not that hungry, Palomo," Tucker replied. "I'm gonna go. Tell Grif he can have my food if he wants."

"Okay!" Palomo smiled, all-teeth. That kid knows how to pull off an excited look. "But, uh, where are you going, anyway?"

"If anyone asks, just tell them I'll be in my room."

"You mean _our_ r-"

"Jesus Christ, Palomo, just because I let you sleep on the floor after a nightmare one time doesn't mean we share the room! Also, stop knocking on my door at night. I need my sleep and you're not fucking helping."

Palomo looked down, but his smile didn't falter.

Tucker slid his legs over the bench and stood up. He mumbled a goodbye to Palomo and walked out one of the sets of doors, carefully avoiding anybody that tried to talk to him. He passed by a few soldiers on his way down the halls, each of them muttering a quick greeting before passing by him. A quick turn around a corner led Tucker straight to Carolina, who seemed to be in a heated argument with Church. She looked at Tucker, then at the AI. Church logged off.

"Where are you going?" Carolina asked, a hand on her hip.

"Where's Wash?"

"He hasn't been to the training room after he showered. I think he's in his bunk," Carolina offered. "But listen, Tucker. I don't want you to fight. We've got a war on our hands and in-fighting - no matter how short of a time you guys can hold grudges against each other, and believe me, Wash can hold grudges - will only make it worse."

Tucker swayed back and forth on his heels. "I get it. I just wanted to talk to him. About what, uh, happened." He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sure he'll take it well. He's just a little embarrassed. Same thing happened with him and Ma—" She paused, "Anyway, he's always nervous with things… emotions, I guess. Has been since I met him, at least. Take care of him."

Carolina patted Tucker's shoulder before moving past him. He could hear Church continuing his spiel to Carolina after the two left.

It didn't take as long as Tucker would hope it would to get to Wash's room. He had been going over what he was going to say but it hadn't been perfected yet. Well, it's too late to be shy now- he was already there, it was a now-or-never type of thing. He stood in front of the door for an extra few seconds, then minutes, then finally knocked on the metal. He could hear shuffling, and within a half of a minute he stood in front of Washington, the upper half of his armor off, the lower half on.

"Oh, Tucker. Hi." Wash seemed happy to see the shorter soldier, as he perked up when Tucker smiled.

"Hey, Wash. Can I come in?" Rhetorical question- Tucker had already sat down on Wash's bed and put his helmet aside before the other could answer. Washington nodded anyway.

"Why weren't you at the mess hall today?"

"I was busy. Training ran late, and I wasn't hungry anyway.” Wash shrugged it off. "You don't need me at the mess hall, Tucker, you have the rest of the team. It's okay if I'm not there for a day."

"...Wash. Can I talk to you? Like, seriously, actually talk, I don't want you dodging the questions." Tucker turned his head to look at Washington after a moment's silence. Wash nodded, unsure.

Tucker fidgeted with his hands, trying to think of how to word his question until he just blurted out, "Why were you avoiding me? Is it 'cause of what happened this morning, because I honestly didn't mind -- you're still my best friend, dude. I.. don't know why you'd do that. Ignore me, I mean." He mumbled his last few words by accident, trailing off.

Nothing was said for a few moments; Wash didn't know how to answer. He wasn't good with these types of things. Motivational speeches? He could do that. But actual, heartfelt, honest conversations? No siree. No way. But he'll try anyway- Tucker is the closest friend he has now, he doesn't wanna give that up.

"Anyway-" Tucker continued. "Um. Wash? Dude, are you even listening? I'm out here pouring out my heart and soul for you, man."

Washington jerked his head up to meet Tucker's gaze. To be completely honest, he was lost in thought. "Yeah. I'm listening. Sorry,” He muttered quickly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey, seriously, what's going on?"

"..I just got scared. Like I was taking advantage of the situation. I didn't want to pressure you, and I get it if you don't want me to try to do that anymore. Not that I was planning to - I just... sorry," Wash said, his left leg bouncing up and down.

Tucker stared at Wash, trying to think of something to say. He didn't want to make the guy feel like he didn't want to kiss him, unless Wash didn't want to anymore. What if? To be fair, Tucker totally wanted to smooch up on the older soldier, but he was totally up for repressing all of his feelings for Wash’s wellbeing as well. Nobody needed to know that, though.

"Uh, you weren't, like, pressuring me into it, or anything.” Wash looked up at Tucker at that comment. "I really didn't mind, dude. Plus, you're totally wrong about that thing you said earlier." Tucker put a hand on Wash's shoulder and squeezed gently, like Wash had done to him earlier this morning. It seemed to ease the older man down.

It took Washington a few moments to process this.

"What was I wrong about?"

"Um. About, when you said I didn't need you with me. That I have my team.” Tucker didn't break eye contact with Wash. "But you're wrong. I kinda do need you. I _need you_ , Wash."

The older man didn't answer- the two held eye contact for a painfully long amount of time, as Wash could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and blood going somewhere he didn't want to think about at that moment. He swallowed, mouth slightly open, his breaths shallow and quiet. They were close now. Wash didn't even realize how close they had gotten to each other until Tucker gripped his face - jaw, really - on both sides, with both hands.

"Is this okay, Wash?"

Washington nodded. His mouth was dry and he couldn't stop glancing at Tucker's lips, which honestly weren't close enough yet. Tucker took notice, too. He closed his eyes and only had to pull Washington closer by less than an inch to meet his lips. Wash's breath hitched. It's been so long since he's done something like this. So long since he felt like this with someone else. He felt like his whole life, he's been waiting for this, for Tucker. He kissed back eagerly, registering that, oh my god, Tucker is kissing me right now, holy shit. He felt like a teenager again, having his first kiss with that girl he really liked in 9th grade. He could feel Tucker smile into the kiss. Yeah, Wash could definitely get used to this.

Tucker pulled away far too soon than Washington preferred, but, you know, oxygen is important. They stared at each other, foreheads touching. Wash could feel Tucker's hot breath on his lips.

"Was that okay?" Tucker didn't need to whisper, but he did anyway.

Washington licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. That was okay." He let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Good, 'cause I wanna do it a lot more." Tucker grinned.

With that, Washington took the initiative and softly pressed his lips to Tucker's. He deepened the kiss, and a hand wandered down to hold Washington's hand. Tucker could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Wash kissed the corner of his mouth, planted kisses along his jaw and underneath his ear. Tucker's breath hitched and Wash stopped, worried.

"No, it's okay, keep going, Wash,” He mumbled quickly. Washington hesitated before continuing down the side of Tucker's neck.

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable,” Wash admitted into Tucker's skin.

"It's okay, really Wash, fuck-" Tucker let out a quiet gasp when Washington sucked at a tender part of his neck as he rubbed circles into the sides of Tucker's shoulders with his thumbs. Tucker slung his arms around Wash's waist, leaning into the older man and trailing his fingertips over Wash's back. His back was warm, especially near his shoulders, where a faint blush was visible.

Somehow, during all of this, Tucker had managed to slide himself into Wash's lap for better leverage on Wash's part. It's not that Wash minded, though. In fact, he was encouraging it, using his free hand to hold Tucker's back, pushing him closer.

"Fuck, wait, hold on-" Tucker said abruptly. "Uh, do you want to, um- I totally forgot about, uh-" he gestured vaguely, first at himself then at Wash.

Wash pulled away. "I'd never thought you'd get so flustered like this. Also... yeah, I don't know how much longer you can be on me while in armor, actually."

"So now you're acting all suave," Tucker shot back, but then faltered and blushed in embarrassment as he followed it up with, "I, uh, help me take this off."

Washington helped unclasp the pieces of armor. They hissed before falling to the floor. Honestly, there was nothing hot about taking off full body power armor, but somehow, Tucker made it work. After Wash managed to get the hardest pieces off, rather clumsily, he worked on getting his own armor off. He had forgotten before to strip himself of armor all the way. Once Tucker's chest piece was set onto the ground and pushed aside, Wash just… stared at him.

"Uh, Wash? Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

Wash nodded, though his reaction was delayed. "Are you, um. Are you actually sure you want to do this? With me? I-"

Tucker stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Yeah. Please, I really want to do this, Wash. With you. Like, _only_ with you."

"Now help me get this undersuit off." Tucker grinned, turning around so Wash could unzip it. Washington didn't need help himself - he was flexible enough to reach around and take off his own undersuit.

Tucker whistled. " _Ho-ly_ shit. As hot as that is, how can you bend your arm that way? Because it's a little scary but honestly if you can stay that flexible with me I don't think I wanna leave this room-"

"Tucker, please," Wash sighed. It took Tucker a minute to register that while he was thinking of.. creative ways to use Wash's flexibility, Wash had already stripped himself of the suit. He stood, slightly open mouthed, admiring Washington. He really was a sight to see - and, Tucker’s dreams were right: Wash did have freckles everywhere.

"Please what?" Tucker laughed when Wash's face went red. Wash shook his head and pulled Tucker's suit down past his shoulders. "Eager, now are we?" he remarked.

"Shut up,” Wash said, though an amused smile made its way onto his freckled lips.

Tucker grinned. "How 'bout you make me? Bow chicka bow w-"

With the motivation to shut Tucker up before he finished his annoying catchphrase as fast as he could, Wash shoved his lips against Tucker's, holding the back of his head with both hands. This kiss was desperate; Wash was already flustered, kissing on and all around Tucker's lips.

Tucker kissed back with just as much eagerness. He slid his leg in between Wash's, the older man's breath stopping for a second, containing a moan at the sudden friction. He hurriedly peeled the rest of Tucker's undersuit from his arms, desperate for more skin to touch.

"Hey, Wash," Tucker interrupted. "Do you wanna move to the, uh, bed, 'cause my legs are starting to hurt standing up."

Washington chuckled and complied. He sat Tucker down on the bed himself, still wanting to touch him. He felt over Tucker's alien-esque (Or were they really alien? Wash had never really asked before.) tattoos, and they glowed faintly at his touch. He felt over the curves of his breasts, at the large scar running across his lower stomach. Tucker just watched him, admiring Wash's curiosity at his body.

Wash felt back up Tucker's torso, hands stopping just before his nipples.

Wait, fuck.

Nipples.

Well, Wash is fucking stupid. All those weeks at the crash site, with Tucker complaining about his sensitive nipples, and Wash didn't come to his senses until just now.

"Uh, Wash? Are you gonna do something? Because you're kinda just staring at my boobs and I know they're pretty nice but I also don't know if I- _ooh_ my God." Yeah. Nipples were the right call. Wash used his right hand to roll a nipple in between his fingers, lightly brushing over the other one with his thumb.

And oh God, did Tucker look beautiful. Wash didn't think that he'd cause this sort of reaction. Tucker was staring at him, eyes wide and Wash could just barely see the red on his face. His breathing was shallow and quick as Wash rubbed his thumb in circles.

"Wash- fuck - please," Tucker rambled, gripping onto Wash's shoulders. Wash stopped abruptly and looked at Tucker, concerned.

"Fuck, no, keep going-" Tucker breathed. Wash nodded and pecked Tucker on the lips reassuringly before turning his attention back to the other man's chest. He hesitated a second before gliding his tongue over Tucker's nipple, earning a moan from the other man. Tucker's hands held onto Wash's shoulders as he carefully sucked on the nipple. His hands slid down to hold Tucker at the waist, thumbs digging into his hip bones.

"Wash, ohmygod.." Tucker groaned. "Fuck, Wash, it's too slow, I need you, oh shit, Wash, I need you to fuck me, please-"

Wash could feel his face going red. He came off of Tucker's nipple with a pop and looked at Tucker with wide eyes, expectant.

"Please," Tucker breathed in response.

"You really want me to-" Wash doubted himself again, but Tucker nodded frantically. "Uh. Okay, do - do you have, um.." He made a vague hand gesture and Tucker nodded again.

"In my armor."

Of course. Wash rolled his eyes and found the small bottle of lube hidden in a compartment in Tucker's armor. Along with that were several condom wrappers, a few unwrapped and empty. He held one of the unwrapped ones up. “You've—?"

Tucker grinned, "No, I- I just keep opened ones in there to make people think I'm getting some, but uh, no." Washington couldn't help but laugh at that.

Wash got back onto the bed and sat in front of Tucker. "What do you want me to.. do?" He asked, setting a hand on Tucker's waist.

"I just need you to fuck me, Wash, God," he said. After a moment Tucker followed it up with, "Not if you don't want to, though, I mean it's really your choice if you just want to-" Wash was already working on taking Tucker's underwear off. Tucker lifted himself up to help. In all honesty, he was ecstatic that Wash was agreeing to going this far, glad he didn't refuse.

"Jesus, Wash, you– you don't have to fucking fold my underwear, just throw it on the floor," Tucker laughed. Wash paused his folding and complied. Tucker laid back, using his arms to keep himself upright.

"Right. Sorry, Tucker, it's just been... a while. I don't want to mess anything up,” Wash admitted, only to receive another laugh from Tucker.

"Trust me dude, you've been doing great."

Wash smiled a bit before grabbing for the lube again. "I'm going to.. start small. If that's okay," He said. Tucker nodded and Wash coated his fingers with the lube.

Tucker groaned as Wash pushed a finger inside of him, Tucker gripping at the sheets. It wasn't long before Wash slipped a second finger in. Tucker's heart raced as he was stretched.

"God, Wash," Tucker moaned, "Fuck, that's so - that's so good, baby, keep going like that.."

Wash fucking whimpered at Tucker's reactions and that pet name and curled his fingers. Tucker tightened around him for a second and moaned before relaxing again. He used his thumb to rub and press on Tucker's clit, which had Tucker pushing his hips down onto Wash's hand even further.

"Please fuck me," Tucker panted, "Like right now."

Wash slowly pulled his fingers out of Tucker, and wiped them off before grabbing at the condom and lube. After all this time it never caught up with him how hard he was - focusing on Tucker made him forget about his needs completely.

Wash pulled down his briefs, feeling relieved at the sudden change in tension. He quickly rolled the condom over his dick, his heart racing at the friction he finally allowed himself as he rubbed the lube onto it as well.

When Wash turned his attention back to Tucker, he saw the other man continuing to finger himself, grinning at Wash. He felt his face heat up as he stared, but quickly came out of his trance and adjusted his body towards Tucker.

"Hah, sorry.." Tucker breathed out with a grin, sucking on his fingers obscenely.

"Nothing to apologize about, Captain.” Wash's voice sent a shiver down Tucker's spine. "..I thought you looked.. hot." his voice wavered, still flustered to be with Tucker like this.

"Ohh fuck, that's cute," Tucker grinned, sitting up and kissing Wash quickly. "But please fuck me now."

Wash laughed a little. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

Tucker rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him again, wrapping his arms over Wash's shoulders. It took a few moments of Tucker lining himself up with Wash, and eventually the older soldier slowly pushed himself into him. The look on Tucker's face was pure pleasure - his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes shut tight as he was filled. The tightness and warmth on Wash's dick had him slack jawed as well, his grip on Tucker's waist tightening.

Wash finally thrusted into Tucker, earning a moan from him as he did so.

"Wash- oh my God, please go faster," Tucker groaned, trying to push his hips down onto Wash.

Readjusting his grip on Tucker's hips Wash created a rhythm for himself, which wasn't too agonizingly slow, but not so fast that he'd get himself too worked up and come quickly. His arms and thighs were aching as he helped Tucker thrust onto his dick, getting oddly turned on by the obscene noises their skin made when they came together.

But, of course, Wash came first anyways. Tucker knew just what to do to make him, tightening up around his dick and shouting praise outright, grinning to himself as he watched Wash's expression twist and change. His face somehow became redder and he let out a strangled moan, too caught up in what he was feeling to be self conscious about how loud he was.

"God-" Wash groaned as Tucker pulled off of him, looking satisfied. He was breathing heavily and slowly sat up, peeling off the condom and tying it off, a little disgusted. "That was good, I– you didn't come."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Wash hesitated a moment, his insecurities almost catching up with him before he blurted out, "I want to make you come."

Tucker's words were caught in his throat at that, and all he could get out was a repeated and croaky, "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. Yes." Wash nodded, adjusting himself in between Tucker's legs. The other man was quick to comply, even quicker to praise Wash when he lowered his head and licked a stripe up onto Tucker's clit.

Tucker felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach and he welcomed it, absolutely melting into Wash’s touches. Moans and breathless gasps filled the room as he tangled his fingers in Wash’s hair, tightening his grip mercilessly. Wash teased him a little bit before turning his attention back to Tucker’s clit, lightly sucking and looking up to find a reaction.

And what a reaction he found– Wash was almost knocked breathless at the sight of Tucker, red in the face and mouth open ajar. One of Tucker’s hands was against his breast, his thumb flicking over his nipple, and the other hand laid buried and fisted in Wash’s hair.

Moaning against Tucker to send vibrations through his body, Wash’s hands travelled to Tucker’s soft thighs and hips. He squeezed lightly, just wanting Tucker, only Tucker, and began to rub circles into his hips with his thumbs.

“Fuck, um, Wash– shit, I-I’m close–” Tucker practically whimpered, feeling himself repeatedly tense up then relax against Wash’s mouth. He came with a moan, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body before basically just falling limp. Wash made sure he helped Tucker ride out his orgasm before pulling off of him, his grip on Tucker’s hips lightening.

“Was that– that was okay, right?” Wash asked insecurely, wringing his fingers together as he sat up in between Tucker’s legs, “Did that make you– make you feel good?”

“God bless your nervousness,” Tucker breathily chuckled, “You’re so cute, man. You must play the flute, dude, ‘cause you sure know how to tongue. Oh my God.”

Wash blushed at Tucker’s (honestly, quite dumb) joke, and laid at his side, his chest still rising and falling heavily. He only stared for a few moments, watching as Tucker’s eyes began to close.

“...Sorry. I get sappy after good sex,” Tucker grinned, opening one eye to look at Wash, “By the way, now that– that _this_ has happened, I don’t really want it to stop. I-I mean, I don’t want this to be just a one time thing—”

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Tucker perked up, his heartbeat quickening. Really, he wasn’t expecting that, and was about to use a term like ‘really, really close and good friends’ or ‘no homo bros’, but boyfriend worked just as well. Better, even. In fact, the word had such an effect on him that he blushed more, his gut twisting with something softer than anxiety, sweeter, making his heart race. A sweet smile quickly formed on his soft lips, to which he brought them to meet Wash’s, kissing him gently.

“Okay, then,” Tucker whispered against Wash’s lips, “Boyfriends.”

 

 


End file.
